


Unique

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Sentinel Thursday, Freezing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sentinel Senses, Snow, Zoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim zones on snowflakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unique

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2003 for Sentinel Thursday Challenge #21 – Cold. Thanks to Senbetas for the polish.

The alarm buzzed and Blair reached out and slapped it off. Falling back with a sigh, he stared up into the darkness. Waking up in the winter sucked.

'Right. Gotta get up.' Blair wished he could stay in bed another hour, but he had an eight a.m. meeting scheduled with one of his professors that he couldn't blow off. 'Okay. One... two... three. Holy Shit!'

It was freezing.

Cursing and throwing on his robe, Blair hurried out to check the thermostat. Only to find the problem wasn't the heater but the fact that the balcony doors were open and Jim was standing there in his T-shirt and sweatpants.

"Jesus, Jim. Are you trying to freeze to death?" Blair rushed over and checked Jim, knowing he would find him zoned out. A quick glance out the doors showed him a beautiful winter scene with snowflakes whirling in the glow of the street lights. Uh-huh.

Blair eased the doors shut and ran to the couch to pick up a throw which he carefully draped around the Jimsicle. "Okay, Jim. Time to come back now. I know the snow is beautiful and all, but it's gone and you need to come back and warm up."

Slowly, Jim blinked and then he was back, with a giant shiver that racked his whole body. Blair maneuvered him back to the couch and sat him down, tucking the throw around him.

Blair snapped his fingers. "Tea! Hot tea! Be right back."

Moving swiftly to the kitchen, he started the kettle and set out two mugs. Rummaging through his tea assortment, he chose ginger as just the thing to thaw Jim out. While the water heated, he went back to the couch.

"You okay, man?" He was a little worried. Jim still looked dazed. "Want me to turn the heat up?"

Jim shook his head. He looked up at Blair, his face rapt with wonder. "Did you know that every snowflake is unique?"

Blair smiled. "Yeah, I heard that. Amazing, isn't it?"

"No, listen. Every one is _unique_. They're all different, every single one. Different sizes and shapes and points... even when they're broken, they're still beautiful. Like diamonds when the light shines off them." Jim was searching for words, eyes fixed on Blair's face, to see if Blair _understood_.

Blair knew an _A-ha!_ moment when he saw one. Gently, he said, "Yes, they are. Everything is unique and special, Jim. If you look."

"Everything...." Jim muttered, staring off into the distance.

Blair looked back at the kettle to see steam pouring out. He stood and went into the kitchen to pour the water into the mugs. Carrying them back, he noticed Jim gazing vaguely around the loft.

"Here you go, Jim. Drink that up." He handed a mug to Jim, who took it reflexively. Blair settled down on the couch, took a sip of the ginger tea and sighed happily. Glancing up, he was startled to see Jim staring at him, eyes focused with almost predatory intensity. The expression on his face was half curiosity, half... wonder?

With a shock, Blair realized that, for the first time, Jim was _seeing_ him. Not Sandburg, not Chief, not the roommate, not the academic studying the sentinel or the guide who handled his senses. Not even Blair. Just... him.

It was a little uncomfortable being seen like that, but it was really cool, too. Blair grinned happily. "Drink your tea before it gets cold, Jim."

Jim sneezed and the moment passed. He shivered and raised his mug, taking a careful sip.

"Sandburg! What the hell _is_ this shit?!"


End file.
